1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cup structure, and in particular, is a lidded cup to allow simple opening and closing of the cup lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional lidded cups are designed with separate cups and lids; thus, to open and close the lid, both hands have to be used, which makes the cup awkward to operate, and increase the possibility of damaging or losing the lid.